Jeff The Killer x Jane The Killer (Final dinner)
by FollowedByJeff
Summary: When Jane warns a teenager (Luke) about Jeff coming, he is forced to decide to take either Jeff or Jane's side.
1. Chapter 1 (Jane arrives)

I remember. Specifically, every moment. Every detail. When the showdown of ages happened. I was right there.

I stopped it too.

Friday the thirteenth, July 2012. It wasn't raining, but feintly, one could tell. I was just a month away from being 15. It was the wrong time to have my mother fall  
in a depression. My dad had committed suicide a long time ago... My mother and I don't talk about it. Since I was an outcast she was more worried about stopping me  
from committing it as well. Maybe... If this damn guy never was here she'd still be alive... But no.

This is a fucked up.

Anyway... I heard my mother call me down. "Luke, come down here." Closing my laptop, I slowly rose from my rolling chair, looking out the window. It was calm, quiet. Not many people were  
outside. Only two would be waling out on those streets

One, walked away with bloody hands.

Coming up the stairs, I was greeted with the scent of steaks. My mother looked a bit cheered, I was surprised, but thankful. I walked near my chair, but decided that  
I'd help my mother a little by pulling out her chair for her. She smiled and thanked me. Before we could begin eating, a there was a knock on the door.

Upon opening it, no one was there. I looked around for any possible prankster, but none in sight. I looked back at my mother. She had I confused face. I shrugged.  
I looked back outside and for a split second I could see a woman, leaping towards me, then tackled me. The closet behind me stopped us from flying and I broke her fall.

And it felt like I broke my back too.

Upon creaking my eyes open, she did not look like any normal woman. Her face was extremley pale, with dark lips and pitch black eyes. I adjusted my eyesight a bit  
to see that it was not a face, but a mask. I couldn't believe... what kind of face was behind it? More importantly... Why is she here? What does she want from us?  
I had so many questions...

"I'm sorry. I will explain later. We need to go now, though."

I coughed a little. "I... uh... Okay. Come on mom. let's go."

I pointed out a staircase which she rushed us down. She quietly signalled us to move down the staircase to the basement while she locked a door behind us. We huddled  
near the middle of the stairwell.

"My name is Jane Arkensaw, but I'm known as..." she sighed, "Jane the Killer."

My mother let out a light gasp. I looked down and said "I think I know this. But does that mean that..."

"Yes. Jeff... Is coming for you two. I knew this so I came here earlier and got you two to a safer place." She pulled out a kitchen knife. "Tonight... I think Jeff  
must die for what he has done to his family... His friend... to me."

My mother was now in tears. "But you're going to protect us right!?"

"I will do what I can."

"But what if he kills us?! God, I'm so scared... I-"

Suddenly I saw I knife enter her head. My mother was now dead, I think she died on impact. I was speechless. My jaw sank to the ground... Staring at my now dead mother.  
I looked up the staircase... and saw the smile.

"Hello Jane." he said.


	2. Chapter 2 (Jeff Does his thing)

I couldn't believe it. Just- Everything that was going on. Jeff. Jane. My mother. Me. My life at risk. My mother... already dead. Jane, not to far, clenching her  
mask. Jeff, slowly creeping up to us. Two bloody knives being held by these two crazy psycopaths that hate each other with a passion. I was too frightened to...  
well... be frightened. My face was turning pale, but not as bad as them. I needed to act quick, but my legs felt paralyzed from shock. Jeff was now at the bottom  
of the stairs, only about 15 feet away from me and Jane.

"You two have been very... very prepared" orated Jeff, flipping his knife. "Not prepared enough, though. Too bad. Well, for you."

My breaths shortened. I finally got feelings in my legs and tried for the back door. Jeff threw his knife and sliced the sleeve off my shirt. I wailed as I began  
to see blood drip from my bicep. "Fuu- holy shit..."

"Where are you going?" Jeff chuckled, "We've only just begun." I remember how the last time I was bleeding I blacked out. I tried to fight it. It was too much.

Jane stood up and yelled "Jeff, you're a sick fuck! He's a kid! Why the hell are you-"

Jeff Swung his arm around and got her in the shoulder. "You can shut up, cunt. I'll take care of you later." I felt I lost a few ounces of blood by the time Jeff  
looked back at me "Your mother is dead... Soon you will join her and be beautiful. Now go to-"

"AAAAUUUUGH!" Yelled Jeff. There was a blade sticking out of his back. Jane had sneak up and stabbed him! She ran towards me and tried to tell me to get up "Come  
on! Jeff will get up soon We need to go!"

But everything began to blur up. I got dizzy and I kept hearing high pitched noises. I was blacking out. I kept losing sight of Jane until Jeff had come from  
behind her and bashed her head. That was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up. I could barely move. My eyes were still closed, but I was awake. I moaned as I peered my eyes to look at my arm. It still had a scar, but it wasn't  
bleeding. _Huh_, I thought. _Jeff does care_. I tried to move, but I did not realize that I was tied to a chair. My eyes were now completley open. I looked around  
the room I was in. It was my bedroom, but everything in is was burned. The curtains. My laptop. Desk. Bed. Lamp. Everything was now ashes.

Looking behind me I notice Jane also tied up. She had bruises and cuts all over her body. She was still knocked out, though he looked as if she'll wake up at any  
time soon. I began to hear footsteps. They must be Jeff's... Oh God I thought to myself again. I Hopped the chair around and tried to wake up Jane. The footsteps were  
now getting louder and louder and were slowing down. I was now in full panic mode begining to cry. Then the footsteps stopped, and so did my breathing.

A moment of pure silence was present.

...

***THUD***

Jeff kicked the door open. His smile, now wider than last night. To this day I still don't know how much time had passed since I blacked out. Besides that, he had  
his knife in one hand and a bottle of lemon juice in the other. He put the knife in his bloody hoodie pocket and uncapped the juice, pouring it over one of Jane's  
cuts.

She shot her eyes open and let out a blood-curling scream. I clenched my face and my ears rang. Jeff looked way to satisfied and began cutting her arm some more.  
Blood rushed to much and I began to feel queasy again. Jeff looked at me. "You two shouldn't have tried to stay awake."

"Bite me." Jane hissed and spat in his face. Jeff turned around and lunged to stab her hand. She moved and he cut the rope tying her to the chair. She punched him  
in the face and he fell to the ground. She quickly untied herself with her free hand. She pulled a knife hiding in her... uh... bra, and ran to the back of my chair.  
With an incredible speed she untied both of my hands and bolted out the door and yelled for me to go down the stairs. I ran but Jeff tripped me. Jane had come back  
and held him of so I could go to someplace safe. I hid in the compartment above my closet. I could see the whole thing.

Jeff ran to Jane but she dodged him. He collided with the wall and Jane held his neck down with the end of her knife. Jeff could barely talk but yet he still had  
the urge to taunt Jane and play mind games. "Yes... doesn't it feel so good to choke the man who killed your family and friends? The blood rushing through your  
veins? All the adrenaline? Doesn't it make you want to slice me open?"

Jane was now shaking. It almost looked as if she was mainly afraid of Jeff now but she let go and swung her arm back, but it was to late. Jeff kicked her down and  
was now taking his knife out. "You're beautiful Jane... And now Luke is too. Aren't you happy?" Jane's face was blushing a bit but she was still very frustrated. She  
tried to stab Jeff but he moved and knocked her out. I did something very stupid and ran for the door. Jeff caught my collar and stopped me and sliced my hand. He  
took a mirror from outside on the floor and held it to my face.

I looked like him.

He took my mother.

He took my room.

Now... He took... me.

Jeff is going to fucking die.


	3. Chapter 3 (How to fight back)

I fainted again as I saw my appearance. It was so fucking horrendous. Jeff was laughing too hard before I blacked out. I woke up  
again in the same room but now Jane was in a chair directly behind me (But I was on the floor) and her hands were tied to mine.  
"Luke? Is that you?" she asked, with a scared tone. I could feel her hands sweating on mine, and Jeff must've been as much as  
a sick fuck Jane was talking about, since my hands were bleeding.

Blood plus sweat is not a good combination.

"Yeah, I'm here," I said, with heavy lips, "What happened?"

"Jeff, who the fuck else?"

"I know that, but what did he do?"

"He wants to have fun before he tries to kill us. What a-"

"Sick fuck? I know."

I could hear Jeff's footsteps again. The louder they got, the more they slowed down. When that moment of silence was present again  
he couldn't break the silence by breaking the door. Instead, he had just walked in. This time Jane was facing the door so it was  
that much more terrifying as Jeff walked in. My stomach flipped when he flipped the light on and I saw the carcas of my mother.  
Jeff came over and kneeled down. When he got out of the way, I saw my mother.

With a smile carved on her face.

"Are you two comfortable? Our guests should not be hurt."

"Maybe if I had a fucking chair and my hands weren't tied behind my back. Oh, and this is my house, dipshit."

Jeff stabbed my elbow. I would say I kinda deserved it, but the weird thing is I didn't feel it at all. There was too much adrenaline  
in my blood stream to have felt pain. "You idiot. You really think this is some fucking game? You're going to die. And I will have fun  
killing you. Oh god... So much fun." He snickered. He slowly crept over to Jane. I decided to pretend I was in agonizing pain, because  
maybe acting hurt will decieve Jeff. My only chance was to try. I struggled to turn around, to see how Jeff was going to taunt Jane  
this time. He took his knife and dragged it from her face... to her neck... to her breast... down to her, uh, groin. It was awkward to  
watch... He is some kind of sexual freak. Licking his lips, he began digging his knife into the skin of her wrist. She began wiggling  
her feet, groaning, grunting. _What?_ I thought. _Why the hell does he get some kind of sexual thrill?_

"Oh... Yes, Jeff... More... MORE..." said Jane.

_What the FUCK...?!_

"Of course you'd like it, you fucking whore!" Jeff roared. He shook, then frustratingly, stabbed her in the gut. "You slut! Just wait  
until I kill you!"

I started sweating too, and that was when I realized Jeff was a bad at tying, because my left hand slipped out. Quietly, I began to  
wiggle my right hand out, without Jeff noticing. He couldn't anyway, he was for some reason too frustrated at Jane. I had lots of  
adrenaline, I used it to stand up, grab Jane's... bra knife and lunge at Jeff. I got him right in the gut. It felt good, considering  
that he took my life.

But it did nothing. He looked down, and slowly took it out. "You're mediocre. I should just kill you."

He threw the knife at my feet. It came centimeters from hitting me. "But that wouldn't be fun, would it?"

Jeff was looking at me dead straight in the eyes. Jane was now turned facing me, silently trying to convince me not to fight back. I  
was too pissed. I picked the knife up.

"No it wouldn't."


	4. Chapter 4 (Luke and Jane run)

I wasn't afraid, but I wasn't brave. My hand, clenching the knife, was now shaking. What was Jeff thinking about me right now? Does he think I'm weak? Will he "take me out  
quickly" like he said he wouldn't do? Fuck, I'm so confused. Jeff was flipping his knife again. Jane was sitting still, and very quiet. I slowly crept towards Jeff, without  
making a face. I was now using all my strength to hold onto the knife.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing?" Jane wept. She was now going beserk trying to escape the chair.

I held the knife closer to my face. "What I need to."

Jeff took a step and I flinched. "You're such a dumbass... You know? You think you stand a chance against me... That's hilarious."

He lunged towards me, but I ducked. He ran into the wall and his knife got stuck. I got back up. "You're right. I don't."

I cut the rope that held Jane back. She stood up and I handed he the knife. We ran before Jeff was done pulling the knife out. Jane began running down the stairs but I  
knew that would be too much time. I ran for the window at the end of the hall and smashed through it. It hurt like a motherfucker, but I hit the hard ground without and  
glass cuts. I got the wind knocked out of me. I could barely open my eyes. I heard Jane open the front door. A few seconds passed before she picked me up and helped me move.  
It was weird though, because none of my neighbors were home. It was almost like... Something happened to them.

Like... someone killed them.

Hours passed and we were still running. I knew that my life was either going to end, or start over. Jeff was going to kill us both, or one of us will kill him. But even if  
we did kill Jeff, what was Jane going to do with me? Just say, "Okay, go home"? Was she going to kill me?

"Okay, this is far enough." Jane said. We were in the middle of a forest. Before we ran off, she had picked up food, water, a tent, enough to keep us okay for the next  
week, maybe. "Are you okay? hurt? Anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you. But Jeff is going to try to kill us. Unless one of us does something, we're both dead."

"We've got time before Jeff will find us."

"Time? Jeff's going to find us?"

"He found me at your house, didn't he?"

"True..."

"Anyway, I'm going to train you. If he does get to us, we need to be prepared. I have an extra knife. Take this."

Where the hell...

Jane was looking into my eyes, and I tried to avoid eye contact. It was too awkward, learning how to kill from some random phsycopath. My life was now in both of our hands.  
I took the knife and felt the tip. Sharp enough, I thought. "Alright, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow. Up by 6. But you need to rest. Please... Go to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5 (Training Begins)

Jane's POV

I didn't know he'd throw the knife, okay? I thought Jeff was always going to be his same old immature self and "have fun". That motherfucker... Now he's going to have to pay. I've got it all set up too.

I woke up... No, before I woke up. I felt something in my blood stream. My eyes shot open. Jeff was pouring lemon juice into my cut! I tensed, the pain was too hard.  
Some tears began to run. I screamed as hard as I could. Jeff stopped, apparently. "You shouldn't have gone to sleep."

I knew Jeff was a dumbass. Set his fuse, he'll explode. Once I do that, he will suck at fighting. "Bite me" was all I had to say (Besides spitting in his face) to set me free. But it was too  
decieved me and I got knocked out again.

Again, Jeff tied us up while we slept. Except Luke was on the ground... his hands tied to mine (They were bleeding, his blood rubbing off onto my hands). Jeff came into the room with a knife. He came  
over to Luke. I couldn't see what he did. But he came back over to me. Now that he was over here, I could put my plan into work. All I need was to distract Jeff. Luke will do something stupid (Boys),  
and will give us time to escape. Jeff took his knife and dragged it from my face to my groin. How the hell do I distract him? I thought. He was now digging into my wrist. He licked his lips. I couldn't  
comprehend what was going on. But then it hit me.

Be sexual.

"Oh... Yes, Jeff... More... MORE..."

He slashed me. It hurt. God damnit.

Just as that happened, one of Luke's hands were got free. I knew at that time he'd make a move towards Jeff. I understood the anger coursing through his veins. He was going to do it sometime soon...  
But Jeff was untouchable. Jeff threw the knife at Luke's foot. It barely missed him. He picked it up. I seriously thought that he'd fight him, but once Jeff got off guard, Luke cut the rope that tied  
me back. We ran. I went to his kitchen to grab some supplies. We needed to escape far away so I could train him to fight Jeff. I knew a forest not too far away. Jeff won't find it for a while. He will,  
but not for a while. When I ran out the front door, I saw Luke on the ground, on top of broken glass. I didn't have time to wonder, we HAD to run. I picked him up, and pointed down the road.

Oh boy, did we run.

5:51 am. I woke up right in time to wake Luke up. I stared at the top of the tent for a while... Thinking about some sort of schedule. I needed him to be as warmed up as he can be, but not take too long.  
I looked over at Luke and saw something in his fingers. It was a dog tag. I think it was his father's, but I'm not sure. I could bring it up... maybe. I wasted too much time. Now I need to wake him up.  
At first I thought maybe just tapping him. But an even better idea came to mind. I stood right over him, and yelled "Rise and shine princess!"

That seemed to backfire, because he woke up screaming and kicked me. I ended up scratching the tent and he broke the pole. The tent was now a pile that trapped Luke and I. His body was awkwardly pressed  
up against mine. Any random person could have thought... Ah, screw it.

"What the hell was that?" Luke shouted. He was obviously scratched up, but that princess could've taken the wound. His eyes were still closed, so he couldn't see what was going on.

I tried to push the broken tent above me to get out. "Forget that, come on. Time to train."

"Come on, this is fucking insane."

I had by then stood up and ripped the top of the tent open. It was now a lot easier to stand, now that we were in the open. Shit. Now we have no tent. "We don't have thime for this crap. Jeff will be here  
before you know it. Come on you can trust me."

"Fuck, fine. Help me up?" with one move it was like lifting a pencil. He dusted off his shirt and pants, while I hope he didn't know what was going on... "What do we start with?"

"Well, we need to warm up."

We did exactly that. We hiked for a mile... By treetop. It was exilirating, but Luke was actually doing better than I thought he would. When we got down, he was clenching on to his dog tag. I thought that  
now was the best time to ask him. I walked to him and held his wrist, and opened his hand. "Who is this?" I asked.

He sighed and looked away. "It's my father. He was in the military. Not too long after he retired, he became insane. He committed suicide two months later." A single tear came out of his eye.

"Oh... I'm so sorry... Well, it'll be better."

He swung my arm away. "No it won't! What the fuck are you talking about?! Everything I've had is now dead or gone! Because you and that fucking psycopath showed up! Why the hell is this happening to me..."

He started to walk away from me. I needed him to help me kill Jeff, so both of us can get revenge. I ran to him and got a great grip on his shoulders. His eyes were now in tears. We stared for a bit before  
I spoke. "Look, I know what its like. Jeff killed your mom, he killed mine. We're both scared. But if we're going to do this..." I let go of his shoulders and held my hand out, "We need to do it together."

Luke was now no longer crying. His face stiffened up. He had a smile on his face now, reaching out and shaking my hand. "Together."

We proceded with warm ups. 50 jumping jacks, 30 push ups, suicide runs, I really worked him. Now, for the hard part.

Sparring.

Luke's POV

7:08 pm.

"Come on, get the hell up!"

Jane was pushing me to hard. I fell to the ground for the fifth time. I didn't think I could get up anymore, and it barely was into training. I had gashes, bruises and cuts. It hurt so fucking hard. Jane  
came over and grabbed my shirt by the collar. I was flinching, getting ready to be hit, when she looked away for a second. My eyes were black and bloodshot, it hurt to even look at her about to hit me.  
She sighed, tightened her grip and punched my face. "Jeff is going to fucking kill you!" She hit me again. "He already killed your mother!" and again. "He destroyed your life!" and one more time. "So why  
the hell aren't you doing anything about it?"

She was pulling her arm back and swung it, but I caught her by the wrist. The pain all went away. I looked at her with anger and she was now afraid of me. I bent her arm to a point of snapping. This strength,  
fueled only by my hatred of Jeff, was now scaring me.

I lifted her by her arm and kicked her back. She was reaching for her knife that fell from... yeah... but I beat her to it and pinned her as I got prepared to stab her, but she grabbed my arm. Tears were  
flowing from her face when she yelled "Luke! Stop!"

That was when I snapped back to reality. All the bloody sights and loud ringing noises stopped. Jane was no longer a traumatizing memory of Jeff, and no longer reminded me of him. The forest was calm, nothing  
moving, but Jane. I felt so fucking ashamed. I picked her up (Was not very easy) and she stopped crying. Instead, I began to tear up. Jane had her hand over her arm, and I lifted it. Her arm showcased a giant  
scar that made me jump back a step. "Jane... I'm so sorry."

"Its okay, It'll heal. Not like what Jeff did, huh?

I smiled. "Yeah... Do you think I'm ready?"

"Not yet. We need to find a way to make it so you can control your strength." She pat me on the back. "You're doing good. I'm happy."

I started looking around. It was getting dark. "Come on Jane. We need rest. I am already prepared for tomorrow's work."

**-**  
**Thanks for +100 views!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Jeff Screwed up)

Jeff's POV

I had everything set until that little fuck got free. He thought he was such a bad ass trying try stab me? Why the hell did I even let him live?

He got my knife inside of the wall, so when I tried to get it out...

**The little fucker and Jane got away.**

GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!

I ripped chunks of the wall open and threw them across the room. I sliced open Luke's mother even more. Her body was cold. Luke was probably crying his heart out as they were running. That made me want to rip her heart out of her body. _Cruel enough, but thats exactly what he deserves, _I thought. He ruined my fucking plan! Slowly carving a smile into an innocent kid? Then slicing him open... Oh... The thrill. But the even better part?

_Doing it in front of Jane._

So much fucking fun. It will piss her off so much! She'll definitely try to fight back but her scrawny body will be no match. She is a little sexy though... What if Luke tries to take advantage while I'm gone? Fuck. If he even touches her he is going to fucking die. Only I try to touch her, and that's when I try to kill the bitch.

I walked out of the house (calmly) and saw that they left a really noticeable trail of where they went. It was going be hard to catch up, but then I thought _Eh, why even catch up. The fuckers won't get anything done. The best they'll do is set up camp._ I walked it out.

It was getting late, and yet I wasn't tired at all. It was a perfect night to go killing. I needed to scout out a good house (Maybe a family having dinner... Everyone sleeping...etc).

I came across a house... It looked as if a man and wife... Two kids. Sitting in a living room. It would seem fairly easy (But not any different in its fun). The best way to approach was to cut off their power and enter through the back of their garage.

I followed through the plan. When I opened the door, I heard the two young girls screaming. The parents failed at consoling them (Funny as hell). I waited for the dad to come into the kitchen where I was hiding next to the wall. It took a good ten minutes but he entered alone, so it gave me the perfect opportunity to slice his neck open a good three inches. Blood gushed onto the counters full of fruits and other things.

More screams were heard when I went into the living room. The mom was near paralyzed by my face, but she told her kids to run into their rooms. I sunk the knife through her head from edge of her jaw. So bloody, my hoodie was so fucking stained. I haven't done this in a while. I walked up the stairs where the girls (Now of which I determined one was maybe 13 or 14, the other around 7). They shared a room which made it easier for me to take them both out.

"Please don't kill us mister..."

Oh... they didn't say that. I killed them before they said anything. I could imagine them saying that. After all the other kids beg for mercy you can almost predict what the helpless fucks will say.

Now it was utterly black, and I was behind schedule on getting to Jane & Luke, so I set up camp in their house.

Tomorrow... Or the next... As long as it takes... I will kill the son of a bitch.


	7. Chapter 7(A Reunion Becomes Unsettling)

**Luke's POV**

_My Birthday. __Yippee_

Life has been pretty rough lately. My life literally crumbled to piece. Everyone or everything I've known is dead or burned. Luckily, the man who caused all of this is on his way right now. I was almost (_almost_) as good as Jane, but over night I've been practicing without her consent. I mean, it wasn't for that long, but for each night I sneak out an hour or two after she'd fallen asleep and get some practicing done before sunrise.

I feel that Jane and I are pretty connected. We both hate Jeff with a passion because he demolished our lives. However, I sometimes wonder why she'd rescue _me_, out of all of Jeff's victims. Does she have some sort of system? She can't help _everyone, _right?

…

Maybe she likes me?

I mean, when I think about it, she does seem to make contact with me every once in a while. Also, there was the time on the first day of training, she fell onto me. At first I thought it was an accident, but she pressed up more after she fell, then grabbed me. Sure it was awkward at first, but I would've guessed she loved it.

Now that I think of it, she is pretty nice. Jane has a certain kind of way of letting you know you've done good, but also tells you to stay on track. She has a cute laugh, I'd give anything to hear it again. I just love the fact that we are alone together.

And her body? Damn...

She's got a wide waist which just looks so good... I don't even care about the accident on her face... It still looks great. The way you can see her collar bone... So sexy. The things I'd do to her... Oh yes...

_Wait... Fuck_

How the hell can I be saying that about my trainer? She spent her time to make me able to kill a psychopath and I repay her by having dirty thoughts?

She woke up next to me. I forgot that I even woke up in the first place. It was pretty late, so my guess is that she'd be groggy, but I was wrong. She was more awake than ever.

"Hi Luke," she said with her sexy voice, "What were you just thinking of?"

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!_

"I- I, uh... n-nothing."

"Well, uh, good. You should have it clear, we train more today."

"Y- Yeah! You know, I was ju-"

"SHH! GET DOWN!" She got a great hold of my shoulder and jerked me down. I thumped on the dirt below the bottom of the tent. Jane let go and peered through the barley-transparent tent. I tried to look where she was looking. All I could see was a deer, maybe two hundred feet away. "Fuck, I seriously thought that was Jeff," Jane moaned. She chuckled it out and looked at me.

"You're awfully prepared for his arrival," I snickered. I thought this would be the best way to figure out what her situation is with her and I. "Do you... Like him?"

**Jane's POV**

"Wha- What? N-No... No, why the _fuck_ would I have a crush on _Jeff?_" I yelled. I stood up preparing to get out of the tent.

"Okay, well riddle me this. If you don't like Jeff... Does that mean you like... Me?"

My eyes opened up really wide. I didn't even know how to respond. I mean... If I say yes, he'll try to hit on me... If I say no... He'll get offended.

What the hell do I do?

Luke was still lying on the ground. Last night he slept with his shirt off, so he was laying half-naked, wearing boxers (I could tell because he was slightly sagging his pants) and partially ripped jeans. He reminded me of Jeff, only because of the physique. They both had visible abs, long hair and the "V" under their stomachs.

I had to admit, Luke looked pretty good.

"Uh... I'm thinking."

"Well," he said when he arose. He put his blood-stained hand on my shoulder. "I hope you make a good decision..."

I walked out of the tent where Luke followed. He walked up to a tree to pick up his blood-stained Led Zeppelin shirt. I looked at the opposite direction to think. _I wonder why Luke asked that. Does he like me? I do kinda like him... I don't know what I should do._

"JANE, WATCH OUT!" I heard from behind me. I turned quickly and saw Luke leaping towards me. He tackled me and we fell to the ground.

"Augh, Luke! What the hell?!" I yelled. I did that before bothering to look around. When I saw Luke again, there was a knife in his arm. It was a kitchen knife. I looked around, and guess who I saw.

**Jeff's POV**

I threw the knife at Jane, but Luke got in the fucking way. I was prepared to run up and slice his neck off. I started sprinting (I was far away, Kudos to me for throwing that far) up to them. As I got closer I saw Luke holding on to Jane.

What the fuck is going on between them?

Ignoring that, I kept sprinting. Luke let go of Jane and got off. He had no shirt on for some reason, making all of his scars visible. He slowly took the knife from his bicep (now bigger) and stood ready. The closer I got, the taller he appeared. I had no idea how much he grew since he escaped. As for Jane, I have no idea. Luke stood his ground. When I got maybe 15 feet away, I stopped. Now, he looked about my height. _How long was I gone for him to grow THAT much? _

"Well, what underdog story do we have here?" I snickered

"Don't fuck around Jeff. You've come here to die. You know that, right?" Luke said with a deeper voice.

_How much has this fucking kid changed?_

Jane stood up. She has a face of aversion. "Luke, don't do this. I know what-"

"Its okay. I got this sick fuck."

"Hehe, well this seems like we're at a predicament. You see," I flipped the knife. "I'm not here to kill you."

Thank you guys for reading! Remember to post a review, since we're approaching 400 reads. What is Jeff going to do? Find out in chapter 8!


End file.
